GranPearl
by JustSagan
Summary: When Pearl has to come to terms with the fact that Steven is growing up. Uncle Grandpa is there to help her.
It was a boring day for Pearl. She was stuck alone at the temple while the other gems were in Detroit. Apparently a bunch of niggas killed and ate all of the Watermelon Stevens. So Garnet decided that Amethyst, Pearl and her should go and hunt them down. However Pearl was still bummed out over the fact that Carl Sagan was easily able to beat her in a fight. So she decided to hang around the temple, and see if she could find something to do.

" _Steven has to have something around here that's at least mildly entertaining._ " Pearl said to herself as she was rummaging through Stevens room. The only things she found were games, stuffed animals, and clothing. However when she looked under his bed, she found A video tape called Lonely Space Vixens. " _Well this sounds interesting, Steven probably won't mind if I watch it._ " Pearl said as she walked over to Stevens TV, and put the tape in.

As she was about to get comfortable, an 18+ warning came up, and Pearl immediately knew what this was. " _Oh… so it's a porno._ " Pearl was shocked by this. She never knew that an innocent boy like Steven would even consider watching something like this. She had to take action. She took out the tape, and tossed it on the ground. She then summoned her spear with intent to destroy the tape.

However as she was about to bring her spear down on the tape, an RV comes crashing through the temple. Before Pearl could even process what happened, Uncle Grandpa ran out of the RV, and tackled Pearl to the ground. " _NOOOO! You can't destroy that porno!_ " Screamed Uncle Grandpa as he held Pearl down. " _Get off of me!_ " Pearl then proceeded to throw him onto Stevens bed. " _Steven shouldn't be watching filth like that! Also... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!_ " Pearl screamed at Uncle Grandpa with so much hate in her voice. " _Please, just let me explain!_ " pleaded Uncle Grandpa. However Pearl decided to hear him out.

" _Listen Pearl, I know you think that Steven is still your little boy, but he has grown into a teenager._ " Uncle Grandpa was right. Steven is no longer just a kid, he is now a teenager full of testosterone. " _Teenage boys have needs, and masterbating is a great way for a teenage boy to relieve those needs. However sometimes people need to watch porn to help them. So that is why I can't let you destroy that porno._ " Uncle Grandpas words hit Pearl hard…

Pearl was at a loss for words. She tried to say something, but instead started to cry. " _I just wanted him to stay my baby. Ever since Rose gave up her physical form, Steven has been the world to me!_ " Pearl continued to cry, but Uncle Grandpa was there to comfort her. " _Don't worry Pearl, i'm here. Is there anything I can do for you?_ " Pearl gave it some thought, but she knew what would make her feel better.

" _Listen Uncle Grandpa. I want to watch that tape, but I don't think I can do it alone._ " Pearl was curious as to why Steven seemed to favorite Lonely Space Vixens. She also knew that Uncle Grandpa studied porn in college. " _Um.., If that's what you want me to do, then ok._ " This caught Uncle Grandpa off guard, but he was willing to help her.

" _Thank you Uncle Grandpa, but let me go grab something first._ " Pearl went off to the kitchen, and came back with a glass of white wine, and two wine glasses. " _Alright, let's put in that tape._ " Uncle Grandpa then proceeded to put the tape into Stevens TV. Like last time, the 18+ rating came up again. However with Uncle Grandpa at her side, she was prepared for anything. As the porno started, Pearl pored a glass of wine for both her, and Uncle Grandpa.

After about an hour and forty five minutes, the porno was over. " _So Pearl, what did you think?_ " Uncle Grandpa was curious as to what Pearl thought of the porno. However when he looked over at Pearl, he noticed that the bottle of wine that she was drinking was now empty. " _Yes yes Uncle Grandpa it was good… But I would like to ask for one more favor._ " Pearl was clearly drunk, and it seemed like she enjoyed the porno. " _Um… what do you need?_ " Asked Uncle Grandpa, but he already knew what she wanted. " _Well how about we do some… reenacting…_ " Pearl then proceeded to take her clothing off, and motioned for Uncle Grandpa to do the same. Sence Uncle Grandpa had no other plans, he decided to humor her.

Uncle Grandpa proceeded to take off his clothing, revealing his giant realistic 12 inch cock. Pearl wasted no time, and began to suck on his cock. Uncle Grandpa was surprised that Pearl acted so quickly, and was able to fit his whole cock in her mouth. But Uncle Grandpa didn't think about it too much, and decided to just enjoy the blowjob.

After about three minutes, Uncle Grandpa was at his limit. " _Pearl! I'm going to cum!_ " Screamed Uncle Grandpa, but Pearl didn't seem to care. Uncle Grandpa then ejaculated into her mouth, and Pearl enjoyed the cum that was now filling up her mouth. " _Well… You seem to have more experience at this than I thought._ " Said Uncle Grandpa as Pearl was swallowing his cum. After Pearl was done with his cum, she wanted more.

As Uncle Grandpa was catching his breath on Stevens bed. Pearl jumped on top of him, and begin to fuck him. " _Yes! Yes! I haven't felt this great in ages!_ " Screamed Pearl as Uncle Grandpas cock repeatedly went in and out of her pussy. However the pleasure was too much for Uncle Grandpa. " _Pearl… I think i'm…_ " Uncle Grandpa passed out, but Pearl kept going. Eventually Uncle Grandpa came, but Pearl still wanted to have an orgasm.

" _Oh yes! Yes!_ " After about five minutes of fucking Uncle Grandpa's unconscious body, Pearl finally had the orgasm that she was waiting for. Pearl then proceeded to lay down next to Uncle Grandpas unconscious body. But before she could start to relax, Mr Gus walked up to the bed. He just stared blankly at the sight before him. Pearl wanted to say something, but Mr Gus just walked up to Uncle Grandpa, and picked him up. Mr Gus then started to walk back to the RV. However when he was about to get in the RV, he turned and faced Pearl. " _Damn, you white bitches are crazy._ " Mr Gus then entered the RV, and then the RV drove away.

The End


End file.
